Penari Striptis
by bottomsehunnie
Summary: Sehun merupakan penari striptis disalah satu club gay yang menyajikan berbagai hiburan bagi kaum Gay termasuk tarian striptis dan pelayanan lainnya seperti bersetubuh WARNING : BOTTOM!SEHUN SEKAI!KAIHUN!AREA No Children Under 18 Age


**Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : DLDR! NOBASH! TYPO! GRAMMATICAL!ERRORS BOTTOM!SEHUN**

 **Cast : Kim Sehun, Kim Kai,**

 **Main Pair : SEKAI, KAIHUN**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story ! so ? don't do any plagiarism or I'll hunt you**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja cantik berkulit seputih susu sekarang tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi, namja cantik itu bekerja disalah satu club khusus penari striptis pria, jika kalian berfikir sehun melakukan pekerjaan ini karena terpaksa dan karena butuh uang maka kalian salah besar. Sehun merupakan pewaris Coridel company milik ayahnya yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan itu, Sehun melakukan hal ini karena namja itu menyukainya, menyukai saat dirinya harus menari seksi dihadapan banyak orang, melihat tatapan nafsu para penonton yang menyaksikan tariannya merupakan kebahagian tersendiri bagi sehun.

Sehun merasakan kelainan seksual nya sejak duduk dibangku SMA, namja cantik itu selalu merasa terangsang saat melihat pria dengan tubuh kekar dan berotot, bahkan namja cantik itu merasa ingin sekali untuk digagahi padahal dirinya adalah seorang laki-laki, sehun yang saat itu benar-benar tertarik pada hal-hal yang berbau gay mulai mencari tau semua hal yang berbau gay mulai dari cara mereka melakukan seks dan berhubungan satu sama lain, bahkan sehun sampai menginjakkan kakinya pada salah satu club yang berisi penari striptis pria.

Diclub itu terdapat banyak pria yang rela memamerkan tubuh mereka melakukan tarian tarian seksi disebuah pole dance yang berada ditengah panggung, mereka membuka satu persatu pakaian ditubuh mereka sampai mereka telanjang sempurna.

Saat melihat hal itu sehun malah ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka yang melakukan tarian striptis itu, dan dengan beraninya sehun menemui pemilik club itu dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin bergabung menjadi penari striptis di club nya, dan dengan tubuh indah yang dimiliki sehun, dia dengan mudahnya dapat diterima bekerja disana.

Terhitung sampai sekarang mungkin sehun sudah melakukan seks dengan lebih dari seratus pria, penari striptis juga bisa memberikan pelayanan tambahan seperti para pelacur diluar sana, terkadang client sehun merupakan seseorang yang sudah menikah dan memiliki anak, saat melakukan hal itu sehun akan merasa bersalah karena mengingat bagaimana kalau istri pria itu mengetahui bahwa suaminya meniduri orang lain.

Sehun sekarang memakai sebuah celana ripped jeans berwarna hitam yang sangat ketat namja cantik itu juga memakai baju warna hitam yang ketat, dada dan bokong sehun benar-benar terlihat menonjol bahkan belahan bokong namja cantik itu terlihat sangat jelas sekarang.

Sehun melihat jam dinding yang terletak di dinding kamarnya yang sudah menyentuh pukul 00.00 Namja cantik berkulit seputih susu itu segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke club malam tempat dirinya bekerja.

.

.

.

Saat sehun sampai di club tempatnya bekerja, sehun melihat temannya byun baekhyun sedang melakukan tariannya, kalau sudah baekhyun berarti sebentar lagi dirinya, sehun segera berjalan kearah ruang ganti.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap yixing-ah ? aku tidak mau ada yang kurang kau mengerti bukan ?"

"sudah sehun-ah semuanya sudah siap… ohhh…. Iya ini pakaian yang kau inginkan."

Yixing memberikan sebuah kemja putih polos yang sangat transparants pada sehun dan sebuah celana jeans hitam yang sangat ketat kalau dipakai pada kaki namja cantik itu.

"Mmm….. terima kasih yixing…. Aku harus segera berganti pakaian sekarang, karena sehabis giliran baekhyun aku lah yang harus menari."

Sehun tanpa menunggu response dari yixing segera berjalan menuju kearah ruang ganti dan mulai memakai pakaian yang nantinya akan dia pakai saat menari nanti, baju kemeja putih yang dipakai sehun benar benar transparans bahkan nipple sehun terlihat dengan jelas dari luar kemeja, celana yang dipakai sehun juga tidak jauh lebih baik celana itu sangat ketat membuat bokong dan penis sehun terlihat sangat menonjol.

Namja cantik itu membuka tiga kancing teratas kemejanya, sebenarnya sehun tidak perlu repot-repot mengancingkan kemejanya karena nantinya semua pakaian yang terdapat ditubuhnya ini akan terlepas sempurna, dan membuat tubuhnya menjadi telanjang sempurna.

Tapi sehun harus membuat tariannya seseksi mungkin jika sehun masuk langsung dengan tubuh yang naked, itu tidak akan memberi sensasi HOT kepada penonton yang berada di club malam ini. Saat sehun keluar dari ruangnya, namja cantik itu melihat baekhyun sudah selesai melakukan tariannya sehun segera bergegas menuju kepanggung untuk melakukan tariannya.

Sehun memulai gerakan awalnya dengan menari biasa diiringi dengan lagu playboy dan dengan tiba tiba air keluar dari atas sehun membasahi seluruh tubuh namja cantik itu membuat tubuhnya tercetak dengan sangat jelas, belum lagi kemeja transparans yang dipakainya itu sekarang basah dan menampakkan dengan jelas nipple merah muda milik sehun, namja cantik itu mulai bergerak kearah pole dance yang terletak ditengah panggung, lagu pun berganti menjadi Artificial Love.

Sehun Mulai membuka kemaja nya yang basah membuat dirinya half naked, namja cantik itu melakukan gerakan melingkar pada pole dance itu, sehun juga menatap sayu kearah penonton dihadapannya, namja cantik itu meremas dada nya sendiri dihadapan para penonton.

Sehun tersenyum setan saat melihat beberapa rahang penonton mengeras karena ulahnya, Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya membiarkan penonton leluasa melihat bokongnya air yang terus mengaliri tubuh sehun membuat bokong namja cantik itu semakin terlihat dengan jelas. Sehun menggoyangkan bokongnya dengan sangat menggoda.

Namja cantik itu dengan perlahan-lahan melepas celananya dan celana dalam nya membuat tubuhnya sekarang tidak terbalut apapun, Tubuhnya yang putih mulus terlihat dengan jelas, sehun sekarang masih menghadap kebelakang Namja cantik itu sedikit menunduk dan membuka belahan butt nya, menunjukkan buttnya yang pink kepada para penonton.

Beberapa penonton mencoba untuk menaikki panggung dan menyentuh sehun namun ditahan oleh beberapa security disana, yang bisa menyentuh sehun hanyalah orang yang nantinya akan menyewa dirinya malam ini, bukan sembarangan orang.

Sehun melanjutkan tariannya masih dengan air yang terus mengaliri tubuhnya membuat dirinya menjadi sangat seksi, bahkan sehun pun sekarang sudah sangat terangsang penis namja cantik itu perlahan-lahan mulai mengacung tegak.

Sehun berdiri dibelakang pole dance dan menggesekkan tiang itu di belahan buttnya, menganggap tiang itu adalah penis yang sekarang sedang menumbuk tubuhnya, sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi dirinya membutuhkan penis yang besar berada didalam dirinya menumbuk dirinya dengan keras dan sangat dalam.

Namja cantik itu berpindah kedepan pole dance dan menggesekkan buttnya kembali pada pole dance itu, sehun menggigit bibirnya dan melihat penonton dengan tatapan sayunya, namja cantik itu memberi smirknya kepada salah satu penonton disana.

Penis sehun sudah mulai mengeluarkan precum bahkan butt namja cantik itu sekarang sudah terlihat sangat memerah karena terus digesekkan pada pole dance dipanggung itu, saat lagu sudah akan berakhir sehun duduk dengan bersender kepada pole dance, namja cantik itu mengakhiri penampilannya dengan mengoleskan precumnya pada jarinya dan menjilat jarinya, namja cantik itu juga mengedipkan matanya.

Dan tiba-tiba lampu mati, namja cantik itu langsung dilapisi dengan handuk oleh rekannya dan dibawah keruang ganti, sehun masih merasakan cock nya yang sedari tadi terus berdenyut denyut, sehun membutuhkan seseorang, biasanya setelah tampil akan selalu ada yang memakainya untuk malam ini.

"Yang tadi itu benar-benar hot sehun, bagaimana kau bisa berfikir untuk memakai air dalam tarianmu, tubuhmu sangat berkilau dengan air yang mengalirinya."

"Benar sekali dan booty mu sehun oh my god… maukah kau menjadi bottom ku untuk hari ini saja ?"

"Maaf sekali jongdae…. Tapi aku tidak melayani teman dekatku."

Sehun berjalan pergi dengan tubuh yang masih naked handuk itu hanya menutupi dari pundak sampai atas bokongnya saja, sedangkan booty namja cantik itu dibiarkan saja tidak tertutup apapun.

Membuat semua yang ada disana hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya karena setiap sehun berjalan bokong nya akan bergerak kekanan dan kekiri, Tidak heran sehun dianggap pencetak uang di club ini karena bayaran dirinya lah yang paling mahal.

"Sehun-ah… cepatlah membersihkan dirimu, ada seorang pengusaha yang tertarik melihatmu dan ingin kau melayaninya, dia menunggu di kamar nomor 0412."

Suara yixing yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan membuat sehun berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kebelakang namja cantik itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan sangat santai kearah kamar bernomor 0412 namja cantik itu tidak sabar untuk melihat seperti apa client nya hari ini, apa dia tampan dan berotot ? masih muda ? atau sudah menikah ? entahlah sehun benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan penis dibokongnya bahkan namja cantik itu sekarang hanya memakai kemeja tanpa lengan dengan panjang setengah pahanya, sehun juga tidak memakai bawahan karena sehun ingin client nya untuk segera memuaskan nafsunya.

Sehun sudah benar-benar tidak sabar, namja cantik itu sekarang sudah berdiri didepan pintu dengan tulisan nomor 0412 Sehun yang sudah tidak sabar langsung mengetuk pintu itu dan sehun terkejut saat dengan tiba-tiba pintu itu langsung terbuka.

"Per-permisi….. ini a-aku sehun apa aku boleh masuk tuan ?"

"Masuklah sehunnie…..

 **DEG**

Suara itu, sehun sangat mengenal suara itu, suara seseorang yang selama ini sangat dikagumi oleh sehun, bahkan namja cantik itu sangat mencintai namja yang sekarang berada didepannya.

 **BRAK**

Pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya dan terkunci Sehun masih belum berhenti menatap orang yang sekarang ada didepannya, kenapa dia bisa disini ? apa yang dilakukannya ? apa dia GAY ? tapi bukankah dia itu sudah menikah.

"kemari lah sehunnie aku sudah melihat tarianmu tadi, aku membayarmu untuk mendapatkan pelayananmu."

Pria berkulit tan itu mendekati sehun dan memegang pinggang namja cantik itu dengan sangat erat, perlahan-lahan tangan nya merambat kebokong sehun dan meremas bokong sintal namja cantik itu, sehun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan jari jari mulai memasuki bokongnya.

"Sebelum kau melayaniku , aku ingin melihat mu menari striptis lagi untukku seorang, menarilah seperti saat kau di panggung tadi hunnie…..

"Eungggg~ Da-daddy~

Kai meremas pantat sehun sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dari namja cantik itu.

Gila, ini benar benar gila orang yang sekarang meminta untuk dilayani oleh dirinya adalah daddynya sendiri ! sehun tidak tahu sekarang dia harus bagaimana tapi namja cantik itu tidak bisa menampik bahwa dirinya ingin sekali merasakan penis daddy nya didalam lubang hangatnya.

Itu adalah impian sehun selama ini, dan sekarang daddy nya disini di club gay ! apa daddy nya GAY ? jadi ? kenapa dia menikah dengan mommy nya ?

Kalau sehun membiarkan dirinya disetubuhi daddy nya sendiri sehun pasti akan sangat berdosa, jadi sekarang sehun harus bagaimana ?

Remasan dibokongnya menyadarkan sehun dari lamunannya daddynya kembali menggoda nya, jari-jari nya yang keras dan kasar bergerak menusuk kedalam lubang sehun yang halus dan sempit.

"Kau ini benar-benar bitch sehunnie….. tidak memakai bawahan sama sekali hmmm ? Sejak kapan anak daddy menjadi seorang slut seperti ini hmm ? Seperti nya kau memang harus dihukum sehunnie….

"Eunggg…. Da-daddy…

Sehun pasrah namja cantik itu mengalungkan tangannya dileher daddynya dan mulai mencium namja tan itu, namja yang merupakan daddy nya sendiri….

.

.

.

 **END/TBC ?**

 **A/N:**

 **Hi…. Ketemu lagi sm gueee…. Hihihi….. insyaallah hbis hri senin author bakal sering update yaaa… soalnya tgs udh selesai smua :* niat pin lnjutin epep yg msh ongoing tp stuck dtngah jln krna writers block sbr ya yg nungguin diusahain update scepatnya :)**

 **Ini riri ksh asupan vit epep kaihun biar kaihun babies pada sehat trus XD btw nih mau TBC apa END aja ? klo TBC bkal aku usahain update mereka ena ena**

 **Lnjut ato nggak nya trgantung bnyk ato nggak nya review klian, author ingin kalian memberikan cinta pda epep ini dengan fav, foll atau mereview epep ini gk susah kn ? :)**

 **Liat sehun ngedance artificial love pikiran aing kmane mane jd mkir keknya sehun bkin jd pnari striptis aja bgus nih wkwk XD tuh yg pas sehun nari gabungan scene artificial love ama playboy ye, bsa kn byanginnya ? XD**

 **P.s : buat epep ini pkek system kebut 3 jam XD jd tlg tnggalkan jejak :)**


End file.
